


The Hand Thing TM

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 22





	The Hand Thing TM

**The team decides to play never have I ever and discover Peter isn't as innocent at they thought**

**Smut**

**Alcohol, masturbation**

Most of the team were currently sitting in a circle, shot glasses in hand, vodka in the middle of the circle. Most of the team were giggling already, not even having had any shots yet. The circle consisted of a hesitant Steve, Tony, Bucky, Sam, Clint, Natasha and Peter. The others had decided not to join the game, as their powers could go haywire if they were exposed to alcohol, and Scott had Cassie tonight so he skipped the family night.

"Ok, ok, I'll go first, never have I ever gotten so shitfaced drunk that its lost control of my strength," Tony said, smirking. Steve, Bucky and Peter all took a drink, causing Tony to stare at Peter open-mouthed. "Jeez Pete, I thought you were more responsible than that, I wasn't even going for you." Peter rolled his eyes at Tony.

"That one was pretty much aimed at us three, they got the serum and I got freakish powers from a spider bite." Tony nodded a little, still clearly shocked.

"Ok boys, I'll go now, never have I ever worn a crop top in secret," Natasha said, looking directly at Peter who glared at her then drank.

"I know for a fact that was directed at me, I didn't know what you guys would think and MJ got it for me for the party we were going to." Peter shrugged, leaning back on his elbow, "Besides, I think I looked good in it, so dont give me shit Nat." Peter said, Natasha just raised her hands, leaning back.

"I've got one, never have I ever gotten arrested." Sam said, smiling in triumph. Tony, Bucky, Steve and Peter all took a drink. Sam sputtered a little, "Ok I was expecting Tony, and I've heard quite a lot of stories from you guys about the forties, but Pete? you've been arrested?!"

Peter only shrugged at him, "I did a backflip off of a roof cause Ned dared me to, I was also _really_ drunk." Peter said it calmly, while most of the team was in an uproar.

"I've got one, never have I ever, had a breath play kink," Clint said, looking at Tony, who didn't take a drink, Peter discretely tried to take a drink but Steve was looking at him.

"What the hell is breath play and why did everyone expect Tony to take a drink?" Steve said, still looking at Peter quizzically who was chocking on his drink, pulling the glass away he started to cough.

"Pete, really a breath play kink? I need to give you a list of kinks Steve. He likes to be choked or strangled, I can't remember which." Tony said Peter was still coughing, having his back rubbed by Bucky who was next to him, Clint looked horrified at Peter.

"Don't say it like its a bad thing, I know for a fact you have some weird kinks Mr Stark." Peter said breathlessly, panting a little. "I have one, never have I ever spent over three hours on paperwork?" Peter said, smirking as Natasha, Clint, Steve and Tony took a drink. "Ha, I got you guys back." they just grumbled at him a little.

"Yeah, yeah kid, we get it, you don't have to do paperwork after missions." Tony grumbled, Peter only smirked, leaning back onto his elbows again.

"Ok, I got one, never have I ever, cum so hard I blacked out," Bucky said, smirking at Peter who flushed red, and took a drink while avoiding the teams gaze.

"Ok I'm in two minds, I both do and don't wanna know," Sam said, looking at Peter with a disgusted look on his face. "And do I wanna know how Bucky knows?" he exclaimed, pointing at Bucky accusingly.

"Bucky wasn't even involved, I was alone and told him about it later, we are in a relationship after all." Peter said, looking into his empty glass, thinking about the incident.

_Flashback_

Peter was currently alone, spread out on his bed in his and Bucky's apartment. Bucky was currently going out for drinks with Steve and Sam, and Ned and MJ were busy, so that left Peter alone, who just so happened to have woken up with a raging hard-on, and knowing Bucky wouldn't be home until around midnight, Peter decided to have some fun.

Sitting up, pulling off his shirt in one go and throwing it across the room, he pushed down his pyjama pants and his boxers together, letting his hard on spring free and hit his stomach, making Peter groan. Grasping his member he started to stroke lightly, running up and down his body with his other hand, trying to imitate the pressure that Bucky always put whenever he jerked him off, only managing to put pressure on one of the larger veins on the top of his member, pressing along his with his thumb he couldn't help but buck his hips off the bed and let out a particularly embarrassing sound.

Stroking himself faster, still pressing up and down the vein with his thumb, he felt precum drip out of his tip, using his forefinger to spread it he let out another embarrassing sound, arching his back off of the bed, pulling his hair with his other hand like Bucky usually did, continuously swiping up and down the vein, he felt the familiar knot forming at the base of his abdomen. Realising he wasn't going to last much longer her squeezed down on the vein at the base of his member, cumming in spurts with a loud cry all over himself, his vision went dark and he no longer had control over his limbs.

The next thing he knew he woke up slightly sticky, his cum drying now, he stood up carefully and almost fell back onto the bed, as his head was now spinning, gathering his clothes he headed off the bathroom, shaking the blurriness out of his vision

_Back to present_

"Gross, I really didn't want the image of my intern jerking off in my head." Tony sighed, looking away from Peter now.

"No one said you had to Stark." Bucky growled, putting his arms around Peter's waist protectively, pulling Peter closer to his side, causing Peter to hid his face in his hands. Tony only raised his hands in defeat.

"Came down robocop, I was just joking around, he's all yours." Tony said, looking away from Bucky and Peter, choosing instead to look into his shot glass.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go to bed, as all I've learned tonight is that Peter is definitely not as innocent as we thought he was. I literally thought you were still the quiet nerd from highschool like when we first met you." Clint said, standing up and stretching his back. Peter chuckled a little.

"Trust me, I'm still a nerd, I've just discovered that getting shitfaced with my friends is extremely fun and that I tend to lose control when I'm drunk," Peter smirked, pouring another shot and downing it before standing up, pulling Bucky up with him. "Now if you'll excuse us, Bucky and I have some business to attend to." Peter bowed to the team, before running off down the hallway, dragging Bucky by the hand, giggling as he went.

"FRIDAY, make sure Bucky and Peter's room is soundproofed all night please." Tony said, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Protocol, 'mating like rabbits' activated sir." FRIDAY's robotic voice rang out, making Clint giggle a little.

"I can't believe you managed to have your room next to possibly the two horniest people ever." Clint said, gathering up the leftover shot glasses and alcohol.


End file.
